See What I See
by SimplyMarvy
Summary: I looked out around Narnia and smiled. I felt real here, if that was possible. As if everything I had ever wanted had come true. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of him. I shivered at the thought of what had happened the past month. PeterxOC
1. I hate my sisters

**Hey! This is the first chapter of my first Narnia story. I have tried to start several before, but none worked very well. Hopefully this will be better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Mrs. Macready, England, or the Professor. What I do own are the Bakers and Jacquelyn.**

* * *

"Mum! I'm going to see the Professor!" I shouted. Mum stuck her head out of the doorway and nodded. 

"Wait one second, I'll tell your sisters. They'll want to go, too."

I groaned. My sisters were the most annoying. Mum only wanted us all to go because she wanted the Professor to die and have our names in his will. Though she only made an effort with Dorothy, Margaret, and Ruth, I'm the only one that actually likes him.

Let me tell you a little something about myself. The year is 1940. I am 15 years old. My name is Jacquelyn Charity Baker. Everyone except for my mum, my sisters and the Professor and Mrs. Macready call me Jacky. Mrs. Macready calls me Mrs. Baker, the Professor and my mum call me Jacquelyn, and my sisters call me J. C., why? I don't know.

I am average in looks. I never bothered to do anything with my appearance, thinking that it would just give my sisters more reason to tease me. My hair is a dark brown, near black color with a single fox red streak in it. I keep my hair in a single braid, to keep it from getting in the way of things, and it reaches my mid back. My eyes are a dark brown color-and are also my best quality. My skin is not tan, but it is not pale either. It is average healthy skin. Boring skin. I am tall, at least 5'6", for my legs are long. My dad says that someone will fall in love with me for my legs, but I doubt that.

I have three sisters, Dorothy is the oldest, and is 17. Margaret and Ruth are twins, both 16. I hate all of them. They all look like my mum, short, tan and blonde, while I look like my dad. My mum and my sisters always thought lowly of me. The only reason I wasn't most likely given up for adoption already, is because I am my fathers favorite. My father, John Baker, was very wealthy, and loved me the most because I have "Spunk" and remind him of his departed sister.

I noticed my sisters moaning as they hurried after me. I had started walking to Professor Kirke's house already. I could hear the twins arguing behind me as we walked. Dorothy had made a point of getting a few steps ahead of me. Sigh.

We made it to the Professor's, and as soon as we stepped in the girls stopped arguing. All of my sister's eyes-yes all 6 eyes-were on a group of kids. The eldest, being a boy and very attractive, were their main target.

"Ah-the Baker's. Hello girls." She said in an annoyed tone. "I was just showing the children that will be staying with us the rules."

"Good morning Mrs. Macready." Said Dorothy, Margaret and Ruth at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Macready." I said with a smile. She nodded in acknowledgement to the other girls, but smiled in my direction.

"Oh, girls, would you like to meet the new children? The Pevensies?" My sisters tried to act subtle, but were horrible and eager. They rushed over, knocking the littlest Pevensie girl out of the way, and stood in order of age next to Mrs. Macready. I walked over and helped the little girl up. She wiped her eyes and let her frown turn up into a smile.

"Uh, Mrs. Macready, I'm going to go and say hello to the Professor." I said. She nodded and waved me off. My sisters were too distracted by the boy to even note on my leaving.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest. I'm going to post the next chapter in like 5 minutes, and will probably post the third and maybe the fourth later today.**

**As I was writing this, I had been on the phone with my friend, who thinks that Narnia is real. She's really stupid okay? So I was like:**

**Me: I'm writing a story about Narnia.**

**Friend: Oh, cool! What's it about?**

**Me: Its about a girl that goes into Narnia and falls in love.**

**Friend: You mean, like with a faun?**

**Me: ...No...like, with a King.**

**Friend: But thats lying.**

**Me: No it isnt.**

**Friend: What?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Friend: Who?**

**Me: What?**

**Friend: Uhhh...**

**Me: ARGH!!!!**


	2. Who said I was questioning?

**Second chapter! Yay! Read and Review-please! **

** Disclaimer: I dont own Narnia, The Pevensies, Professor Kirke, or England. I do own the Bakers and muffins and with that am making this story rock!**

* * *

"Ahh…Jacquelyn. How good to see you. I was hoping you would come by today. Where are your sisters?" 

The Professor was a very nice man. Always had been. He was technically my best friend. "They're…out…with the new children." I said. "But I brought muffins to replace them!" I took out the basket of muffins I had been carrying, and showed it to him, he grinned.

"And muffins are much better than your sisters, indeed."

"Indeed." I smiled.

"What kind is it? Because if it has poppy seeds in it then I will die."

"Two kinds. Chocolate chip and Blueberry."

"Oh, good. My favorites."

I grinned at him. He knew I had baked them just for him.

Professor Kirke took a muffin and sat down at his desk, nodding for me to take a seat also.

"Have you met the new children?" I asked him.

"No." he shook his head, "I would like to, but I am too busy."

"You're not too busy for me."

"Yes, but you deserve the time."

"And they don't."

"Stop questioning me."

"Who said I was questioning?"

"You did, just now."

"No that was you."

"Stop confusing me!"

After listening to another story of his childhood, I glanced at the time. "Oh! I should get going." I hugged and kissed the Professor's cheek, and left. He smiled sadly as I waved goodbye and told him I would be back the next day.

"Oh, Jacquelyn!" he said as I was closing the door. I turned and poked my head back in. He handed me the basket, still halfway full of muffins. "Give these to the new children." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Second Chappy is done! Phew. Okay, might not do the third. I dont know. I have a lot of home work to do and chores also. **


	3. AN sorry guys

Sorry guys but I've been away from this story for so long...I'm not gonna finish. I just tried a few days ago to see if I could but its just going nowhere. Sorry!

SimplyMarvy


End file.
